


Over

by Ladycat



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blackmail, Dark, M/M, Pre-Slash, vamped!Xander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycat/pseuds/Ladycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey didn't roll over. He would, on strategic occasions, give the appearance of bearing his throat like a good lackey, head lowered to whatever his current superiors wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over

Lindsey didn't roll over. He would, on strategic occasions, give the appearance of bearing his throat like a good lackey, head lowered to whatever his current superiors wanted. But that wasn't rolling over so much as biding his time, moving himself into position to take whatever he was truly after.

"If I'd known pretties like you were here, I never would've bothered killing my family before coming to L.A. Wait. Yes I would've."

The words were light, carefree and quick the way only a teenager's could be, while the finger that ran over Lindsey's naked flank was anything but. This vampire who'd taken him back to lair, chained him up and promised him power in exchange for something as yet unnamed was intoxicating, a mess of contradictions that prevented Lindsey from truly understanding who, or what, he was with. A sharp nail scored along the crease of his hip, tentative fire spreading through him.

"Is this," he started, but a silk cloth muffled the rest of his carefully planned speech.

"Sorry, but no, no talking. My Sire's told me all about snaky little treacherous lawyers like you. A lot about you, little Lindsey, in particular. How you beg with your eyes whenever he's in the room, smelling like a whore house, sweat and pain and need."

Lindsey stiffened, rigidly controlling his body so he didn't start panting. Impossible. Angel was still souled -- wasn't he?

The vampire smiled, boyish pleasure only enhancing the cruelty there. "Oh yeah. Angel's my sire. See, I was just a stupid kid down Sunnydale way, and when I got hurt and sick and scared, I pulled up some of the blackmail I have on dear old Dad. He's such a gullible thing when he's tormented."

That sharp fingernail was scoring lines down his balls now, sending shock waves through Lindsey's body until his legs twitched.

"But see, the beauty of it," the boy-vampire continued, "is that after he made me, Xander, his newest child -- I could *still* blackmail him. The asshole never thought about that. But I did. And I made him a deal. Wanna know what it is?"

Lindsey McDonald didn't roll over for anyone. But he could be pushed.

"He gave me you. I keep you leashed and busy, out of his hair, and he doesn't interfere. Now. Isn't that going to be fun?"


End file.
